The invention relates to dispensing razor blade cartridges from a dispenser onto a handle.
Razor blade cartridges are typically removed from a dispenser by connecting the handle to the cartridge while the cartridge is still retained in the dispenser. The user then pivotally moves the handle with respect to the dispenser, using the leverage of the handle against a friction or interference fit of a projection that holds the cartridge body, and frees the cartridge from the dispenser. When the cartridge is of a type that has a pivotal connection to the handle, the user must pivot the handle beyond the range of motion allowed by the pivotal connection before leverage is applied to the friction or interference fit.